Principio del fin
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Nuevamente los dos estaban allí, solos sin intromisión de Flowey, Alphys o Sans. Chara hablaba tranquilamente de los planes para la próxima, pero tu tenías otras cosas en mente.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Principio del fin

Nuevamente, estaban en el principio del fin.

Ya habías perdido la cuenta de las veces que había acabados en ese lugar; ese espacio negro, uno donde ya ni Flowey podía entrar a verte o convencerte de reiniciar siendo pacifista. En anteriores rutas la razón de esto era que lo mataste-o Chara, ya no estabas seguro quién le eliminó primero-, por suerte, eso ya había cambiado hace algún tiempo; desde que el primer humano caído había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para manipular ese lugar.

Era mucho mejor en esto de las líneas temporales, no le habías preguntado si antes de que muriera de verdad había hecho reinicios o ido a puntos de guardado; o es que al igual que contigo, parte de él había estado presente en los otros humanos dándole tiempo para aprender. Podría simplemente deberse a esa mente observadora y pensativa, cualquiera creería que era impulsivo-y en parte eso no era una mentira-sin embargo, no había detalle que se le escapara, calculaba y aprendía, y por cada error los aciertos se verían multiplicados Era un experto en Underground, y su destreza solo era parte de ello.

Uno no pensaría que podrían volverse equipo; ¿Tú? eras solo un chico asustado cuando aterrizó en ese macizo de flores donde yacía su cuerpo; llorando por ayuda, estático sin saber qué hacer. En un principio fue él quien te ayudo, guiandote; aun sin saber su nombre, oías su voz en tu cabeza al chequear las defensas y el ataque, al comentarte sobre el contrincante, incluso en cosas tan estúpidas como verte al espejo y decir "Eres tú"

Podrías justificarte que tus acciones se debieron a su persona...siendo eso solo parcialmente cierto.

Él te había guiado, aconsejado en movimientos, muchas veces motivado a pelear y encontrándote difuso entre hacer lo que te dijo Toriel, a la vez que sentías tantas heridas que no veías que hubiera otra manera. No obstante, eran tus decisiones; tu eliminaste a ese monstruo de regalos al no saber que hacer, a Asgore por no tener oportunidad de perdonarlo. Incluso sabes que fue tu culpa el querer eliminar a Papyrus, Toriel, Sans, a cada persona que se te atravesara y todo porque una corazonada de guiaba hasta él.

Cada que subías tu LV, tus stats, podías sentir su voz más fuerte, a Flowey teniendote confianza; una parte de ti sabía que no eras capaz de dejarlos, podías hacer a los demás felices en cualquier ruta, tenías el suficiente tiempo y a esa voz para que te guiara, pero ellos...ellos eran otra historia. Incluso cuando tuviste que ponerlo a él por sobre Flowey, ya que al menos tenías la certeza de que reviviría; y en ese momento, habías estado demasiado cerca para rendirte.

Pudiste conocer su nombre, te llamo tu compañero, y comenzaron nuevas aventuras; lo que había comenzado con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, pronto se transformó en algo distinto. Contabas con las palabras de Chara cuando te recordaba que incluso siendo débil y pacifista, seguías siendo tu en el espejo, y que fuiste tu y solo tu el que logró tal recorrido. Fue quien te hizo darte cuenta que había una posibilidad de volverlos felices a todos, no solo tener que repetir eventos y conformarte con que estuvieran felices en ellos.

Lo veías, compartían sus bromas; Chara quería conocer a todos, derrotar a todos, era como si todas las veces que había recorrido ese mundo no bastaran, fascinado más con el subsuelo que con lo que fue su propio mundo. Incluso las cosas que volvías a hacer eran divertidas, como Chara especulando si romperías tu propio record de tener salchichas en tu cabeza, su juego de adivinanzas sobre de quién era la conversación en las flores eco, especular quien fue la horrible madre que en el pueblo Temmie quiso ponerle Bob a su hijo y condenarlo al bullying.

Por supuesto, nunca le contaste que tu tenías tus propios planes.

— Hey, gusto en verte de nuevo—Eso era una extraña broma de ellos; solo unos minutos entre que entrabas a ese espacio negro luego de matar a Asgore y el reinicio era lo que solía separarlos, ya que aparte de ello solía flotar fantasmagoricamente junto a ti. Al llegar había tenido una mano en su barbilla, antes de saludarte deshaciéndose de esa posición— No sé si deberíamos trabajar en buscar al Goner Kid o ver si esta vez atrapamos a Gaster; creo que ese chiquillo tiene la clave, aunque me perturba un poco; ¿Será hermano de monster kid? Son casi iguales, al menos podríamos tener una pista de dónde verlo, no siempre anda en el muelle y-

— Chara—Le interrumpes, sacando algo de tus objetos. Te tomo algo de tiempo, sin embargo Chara te dio la clave para poder agarrar tus cosas e indagar un poco; al menos allí estabas seguro que ni Flowey, ni Sans ni Alphys te veían, lo que era un alivio porque no sabías si alguno podría percatarse de Chara, y cómo eso podría afectar la línea temporal.

Tu amigo se quedo observando en silencio, no acostumbrado a que le interrumpieras. Sacaste el cuchillo verdadero; él retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa. Antes de siquiera pensar en traición-era Chara, no le culpamos si terminaba creyendo que te volviste en su contra-le lanzaste el arma, que con sus reflejos atrapó sin problemas.

— Es hora de acabar con todo esto.

— ¿Qué?—musito con sorpresa y aun viendote, sin entender.

— Puedes quedarte con mis cosas, tenemos las notas aún sobre el experimento de Alphys; ella entenderá, podrá regresar a Flowey a la normalidad, lo hemos visto, él aún puede volver a ser Asriel—Afirmaste, bastante seguro a la vez que palmeabas tu bolsillo, con los planos. Investigaron en el laboratorio verdadero más veces de las que recuerdas, en cada máquina, en las notas, incluso amalgamates; aunque dijera que no tenía alma, si Flowey podía meterse en una pelea, era porque al menos quedaba una esquirla, y solo eso necesitaban para volverlo a la normalidad.

Chara parecía no entender nada aún.

—Si, pero quedamos que lo harías después; que no era bueno volverlo Asriel para después fuera Flowey de nuevo y eso podría perjudicarlo ¿Entonces por qué-?

— No podemos seguir así Chara, Flowey ya no nos saluda y solo nos observa unas pocas veces, más de una vez Sans no ha aparecido a recibirnos porque sabe lo que va a pasar; les estamos haciendo daño, es hora de que esto llegue a su fin.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, con su amigo inquiriendo en que iba a pasar ahora; tu lo habías dicho antes, él no era estúpido, obviamente podía entender que querías decir con eso. Por otro lado, su cabeza empezó a negar, anticipando tus acciones, y lo que querías decir al darle el cuchillo.

— Chara, ¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste por qué volvía allí, al único lugar donde eras de carne y hueso, haciendo todo de nuevo?

— Dijiste que buscabas el final feliz para todos; yo no sabía a qué te referías porque tú los mataste, ahora…

— Quiero que me mates.

Nuevamente, el silencio reino entre ellos; Chara en la misma posición. Abriste los brazos, dejando no solo tu pecho en vía libre, sino también el alma, la que Chara no había podido obtener todo este tiempo. Te acercaste a abrazar a su amigo, dejando el alma aun a su alcance.

— Ya vi todo; de tantas veces que has revivido pudiste volver a reunir lo que faltaba de tu espíritu, de lo que se destruyó con tu muerte y quedo solo un pedazo en tu tumba. Nos hemos vuelto muy poderosos, si tomas mi alma podrás volver como tu; no soy Sans para poder explicar cómo, pero sé que puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué?!—Preguntó Chara, primero en un tono calmado de sorpresa aun en estado de shock, y luego en un grito enfurecido e histérico— ¡Has visto lo que he hecho, lo poco que me han importado! ¡Te he motivado a matarlos, a repetir todo una y otra vez! ¡¿Por qué ahora tu-?!

— Porque no los habrías matado de pensar que no los volverías a ver, porque te ríes a escondidas de las bromas de Sans y miras con adoración a Toriel, porque noto como ves las veces que Flowey se parece a Asriel y que se nota que extrañas a tu mejor amigo—Explico con calma, paciencia, con el cariño que le había tenido desde que se conocieron y solo creció cada vez mas en las rutas—Yo también los mate, yo los use para que volvieras y encontrar cómo traer a Asriel; quiero que todos sean felices, y eso te incluye Chara.

» Yo sé cómo me has visto y has deseado ser tu, como al pelear pareces felices porque es lo más cercano a tener un cuerpo. Sé que quieres vivir, y eso no puedes hacerlo a través de mi, debes matarme para conseguirlo.

Chara se quedó pensativo, mirando el cuchillo. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas contenidas; tenía razón, todo lo que había querido desde que murió era una segunda oportunidad, en un principio fue por toda la rabia que había tenido al morir; pero cada vez que volvía a vivir, que podía recordar cómo era él antes de que su alma se rompiera, supo que quería ser quién probará el spaguetti de Papyrus, el que comiera la hamburguesa que le ofrecía Sans, poder jugar con Mettaton en sus absurdos concursos y seguirle la corriente a Alphys. Todo lo que había querido ser desde niño, era la posibilidad de ser feliz; algo que nunca consiguió en el mundo humano, ni vivo.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Volvió a mirar el cuchillo, antes de clavarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Frisk le miró su rostro con terror, sujetando el cuerpo del primer humano caído, y sintiendo la sangre escaparse del cuerpo del otro chico— ¿Por qué?

Chara le sonrió, era una sonrisa rota, producto del dolor y del desvanecimiento de sus fuerzas por el cuchillo en sus entrañas; pero con un semblante lleno de felicidad— Porque tu me hiciste feliz, Frisk; tu volviste por mi aunque no había esperanzas, mataste a tus amigos para tenerme a tu lado, que me hablaste y viste algo en mi que yo nunca note.

» Me hiciste reír, preocuparme, amar; no tuve tiempo de experimentar nada de eso con la vida que tuve, no por como fui en el mundo humano, y el odio no me dejó disfrutar a mi nueva familia adoptiva. Tu me diste esa oportunidad de sonreír de verdad por primera vez, y ahora que lo he vivido, puedo morir en paz.

Sintió el cuerpo de Chara empezar a deshacerse en esquirlas, como si se trata de su alma; todo lo que quedaba de su forma física se estaba desvaneciendo, y por como lo sentías, supiste en ese momento que se iría para no volver.

Cerca tus labios, al lado de la comisura, sentiste los suyos— G-Gracias.

En ese instante, estalló en un montón de pedazos, mientras sentías como reiniciabas nuevamente. Caiste suavemente en las flores, donde abajo reposaba su cadáver; no oíste su broma de siempre, no sentiste ese curioso latido como si tuvieras dos corazones, no viste esa sonrisa burlona.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los cerraste con fuerza hasta dejarlas escapar, encorvandote hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de la persona que mas te había importado.

Un grito resonó por toda la caverna; uno lleno no de dolor físico, sino de aquel de perder a alguien sabiendo que jamas podria regresar.

" _CHAAAAAARAAAAAAAA"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Comer? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se escribe? *El idiota estuvo todo su almuerzo escribiendo* Meh, siempre he dicho que capaz me muera escribiendo.

Espero no haya errores; lo escribí todo corrido en parte de mi clase de religión y todo mi almuerzo, pero el final lo hice en mi última clase y en la misma corregí mis errores.

Les juro que en esta ocasión trate de que no fuera en segunda persona, ¡Lo juro! Pero mi inspiración hizo que escribiera rápido, y allí aparece de todo menos lo que debería.

Por otro lado; aunque Flowey diga que no tiene alma y sentimientos, yo-y desde aquí hablo de mi opinión no más-no me lo acabo de tragar; cuando en la genocida habla de que hubo un tiempo que estuvo bien siendo amigo de todos pero no duró para siempre, y también que ha sentido cosas como enojo o confusión. Creo que cuando Asriel murió su alma quedó en pedazos, y lo que quedó en el trono fueron sus últimos sentimientos: enojo, confusión, etc.

Lo mismo con Chara; su alma se rompió-como en el game over-y quedó una porción de ella en la tierra, con lo último que pensaba: su odio a los humanos. En la historia a medida que esta con Frisk puede estar completo nuevamente de forma personal o espiritual, pero no en el alma.

Supongo que se vio raro cuando sangro y el cuerpo de carne y hueso...a mi también me lo pareció, pero dado que en la genocida se supone que te tira al infierno antes de volver a cargar y aparecer ante él, supongo que puede aceptarse hasta cierto punto.

El fic está parcialmente basado en "Una historia sin fin" un rap de mirai nikki; de hecho creo que en el final plagie a ese anime y un poco al manga de tsubasa resevoir chronicles en cierta parte; espero no quedara tan obvio.

Recomendaría escuchar la canción porque aunque es de un anime, casi todos los puntos conectan con la historia muy bien.

La relación entre Chara y Frisk...la dejo interpretación, puede ser amistad, platónica, romántica. Como quieran.

Ahora me despido, tengo que publicar y luego ver si alcanzo el autobús, yo y mi masoquismo;

Jordan.


End file.
